1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an inflator that can be used for a human body restraining device for an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Theoretically, increasing the inner pressure of an inflator during combustion can be considered as means for purifying the gas released from the inflator, but in this case a thick-wall inflator is necessary to withstand the inner pressure. This, however, becomes a crucial drawback for the inflators that have to be reduced in weight and size to make them easy to manufacture and commercially successive.
JP-A No. 3315686 and JP-A No. 2000-296756 disclose a gas generator of a pyrotechnic dual-type in which the flame of an enhancer is uniformly ejected inside a first combustion chamber in order to improve the flame propagation ability in the first combustion chamber.
However, although such a method ensures good flame propagation ability, because a large number of molded articles of the gas generating composition are exposed to an intense flame from the enhancer, the molded articles of the gas generating composition are crushed and pulverized by impacts during collision with the flame. The resultant problem is that the combustion is greatly intensified and an amount of nitrogen oxide or carbon monoxide present in the combustion products increases.
In addition, JP-A No. 2001-233166 may be cited as the background art of the present invention.